FateReign Rebirth
by Shirou Fujimura
Summary: The SERAPH and Fate itself deemed that Hakuno Kishinami should die, but with a final breath, she defies both of them one last time, awakening in a new world, unlocking a new path for Fate to take by becoming a Godslayer, the Eighth Campione. [Discontinued until further notice]
1. Prologue: A Farewell and New Start

**I would just love to say that this was the first ever Fate/Extra crossover with Campione, but some other guy already beat me to that punch apparently. He hasn't updated in almost a year, but he still beat me to the punch. Beat me to the friggin punch.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Campione, Fate/Extra, or any related works. Everything goes to their respective owners.**

 **Prologue: A Farewell and New Start**

"...Praetor." After a good few minutes, Saber, the powerful Servant who had accompanied me all throughout this long fight of ours, finally spoke. Her voice was heavy. The man who faded from existence, Twice H. Pieceman, had stood in our path. But like every enemy we faced before him, he fell before the powerful bond between Saber and I. And just like every other person, he is now nothing more than another face whose memory will haunt me for however much longer I have to live.

All throughout my journey through the digital sea known as the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, the only thing that drove me was my desire to live. The only thing I truly feared in this world was death. That is why I was a coward. I had no grand ambition or goal for attaining the Grail. I just didn't want to die. Every single person I've faced thus far, no matter how twisted they were, had a dream of their own. Dreams I ended with my own two hands.

And they weren't even REAL hands. A glitch in the system. That's all I was. I was a being who was never meant to exist, yet I did through either a miracle or curse handed down by a god with a twisted sense of humor. That's all my existence was: A twisted joke. That would make me the same as Twice. We were both "Fakes", beings that were not truly alive. And like Twice, I couldn't even enter the Grail without being torn to digital shreds, deleted forever by the Moon Cell. It would make every last thing I did up to this point for nothing.

It was rather ironic...In the case of Twice and I, we defeated and killed (albeit indirectly) several people to get to this point, only to have the one thing we desired to forever be out of our grasps. In a way, I think I pitied him. He desired to use the Grail as a weapon, a tool to create the ultimate war in which only the strongest would survive via the laws of Darwinism. Such a thing would've rendered the sacrifices and dreams of everyone I've met up to this point for naught. Of course I would never give in to Twice's flawed ideals...but neither could I hate him. He had his dream. He was a "Fake", but he still dreamed. His reasons (despite being incredibly wrong) had good intentions. I just could not see him as "evil".

"Praetor." Saber spoke to me with a bit of force in her voice.

Saver recognized this. He was a god from what I could gather during the short time we fought...He was a deity of either Buddhism or Hinduism. He did not favor war or death or despair. No. He was a pure being. He did not follow Twice because he shared Twice's ideals. Saver wanted to save Twice. Twice was not one unworthy of being saved, I don't think. My thoughts were in such a mess. It was hard to tell whether I should be happy or sad to have made it this far despite all of the people who perished in my path.

"Praetor!" Saber was starting to seem irritated by how deep in thought I was. I slowly turned and smiled at her. As always, she was like a rose. Just as beautiful with just as many thorns. But...she still chose me as her Master. Despite my lack of ability and the fact I have the personality of a sack of potatoes (from what Rin and numerous others have told me), Saber still chose me as her Master. Even after learning the fact I was so inept as a Master when I first started, Saber stood by my side. Through thick and thin, we fought through every trial sent our way. We relied on each other in every battle. It was only because of her that I was able to get back up every time I fell.

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

That was the true name of the woman I called Saber. I was the only Master alive who knew her true identity. That in itself was what I would like to think of as an intimate secret.

Whenever I said it, I made sure I was alone and said it in a mere whisper. Whenever I said it aloud, my heart skipped a beat. When Saber confessed to me, fully admitting her past and who she was, I was startled...but I was so happy. Ever since we first met, I had always admired that eccentric woman dressed in red. She fought and always won every battle. But when she was critically injured by Assassin in the Fifth Week...It felt like my heart shattered. Seeing her in such an injured state...she kept trying to act strong for me regardless of how weak she actually felt. She nearly died protecting me. That was what hurt the most. But it was also then that I realized why it hurt so much:

I think I was in love with her. I never managed to tell her that, but it was the truth. I was in love with her. My one regret would always be my major flaw which usually tended to be my inability to fully express myself and accept my own feelings. I was not yuri really, but I could not deny the incredible level of affection and care I had for Saber.

Part of me wanted to forsake every single one of my responsibilities for her...My one wish...

There were so many that came to my mind as I began my ascent towards the core of the Moon Cell.

I spoke one final farewell to Saber and Rin, who had to focus on finding her own way out of the Moon Cell.

No matter how much I desired her, even Saber would not forgive such a last-minute hesitation if I ended up saying something like "I wish to be with Saber forever" or "I wish that I could undo the Holy Grail War so I can be with Saber longer". She might feel flattered or something of the like, but she wouldn't forgive it. I told her of what I intended to wish for before the final battle. She consoled me. She comforted me. She scolded me when I was acting stupid and ultimately even praised me for my selflessness (in her own cute way). Just turning around and saying "Never mind" would only anger her.

No. I knew that there was not a chance of that happening. Even if my existence is nothing more than an abnormal sequence of 0's and 1's, I was unique in that I came into existence with something no other program possessed: A conscience. Even if by some miracle I were to survive, I would never be able to live with myself if I betrayed my beliefs here. To just undo everything that's been done. It would be the same as spitting on the lives and dreams of everyone willing to risk their lives to attain the Holy Grail.

Shinji Matou. He was a child who did not understand the truth. He died, begging in fear, not wanting to be erased from the world. He died because of his own ignorance, but...he was also one of the few who acknowledged me. Before I broke free from the Moon Cell's programming in the preliminaries, he was the only person I could call "friend". Even if those memories were a lie, I just couldn't forget that fact.

Dan Blackmore. A man who fought for honor and duty. However, even he could not unshackle himself from his own desires. The one wish he wanted more than anything else. He showed nothing less than true respect towards me, who was his enemy. Even if the time we knew one another for such a short time, I came to look up to and respect that old man like a father.

Alice. My heart breaks every time I remember that child's face. Someone similar to me, a ghost. She had died long ago. She knew that, but still she found joy in the short time she had existed within the Moon Cell. She never once had malicious intent towards me. All she desired was to play, enjoy a life she never had a chance to enjoy back when she had been alive. She never once hated me. She even thanked me for playing with her. And I had killed her. Not with my own two hands, but with my selfish desire to live. But even then, she didn't bear any grudge or hate me. She acted befitting an innocent child.

Run Ru...I...I'm not quite sure what to say about her. It's hard to find an honest classification for her. She was a complete cannibal who had no qualms with eating living people, but I honestly can't figure out whether or not she had ill intent. Not all monsters have bad intentions. They simply do not understand what they're doing is wrong and cannot learn that fact. No...I don't think she was evil-Don't get me wrong. I'm glad she never got to win the Holy Grail, but I don't think she intended evil with her wish. It's only natural for someone to desire someone similar to themselves. Even if that someone is very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sick. She was-pardon my language-a batshit insane cannibal, but not evil, I think.

Julius Harwey. A complicated man with a haunting past. At the final request of someone whom he felt close to as if she was his mother, he had forsaken every last bit of everything he had. He did things that would forever taint his soul. Not for Leo. Not for the Harweys. He did them for the one he loved most. From the beginning, his story was meant to be a tragedy. I could not condone the things he did, but I understood why he did them. He staved off even death in order to fulfill that final wish. Only once Saber and I felled him and his Servant a second time did he finally attain peace. I could not hate him. I could not truly hate him for sacrificing everything he had for a woman he had loved, the woman who taught him that his life had value. He had once been a person I feared more than any other, unable to even withstand his presence without feeling like death was near. I had feared him and treated him like any other enemy, but after seeing and experiencing his memories, I could only weep, remorseful for yet another life I've taken.

Rani. Even though we were enemies before being pitted against one another in this merciless war, she helped me and Saber learn more about Archer. That information was the only reason we were able to overcome despite our disadvantages in terms of power. Even though she later tried to kill Saber and I, we were only able to make it this far because we also had her assistance in the long run. She pulled out every stop to eliminate me before our match. Deep down...I think she didn't want to fight us. She did because of her reason to attain the Holy Grail, but I don't think it was her deepest desire to kill us or anything. Just like me, she fought to survive and get to the Grail. In the end, she simply smiled. And then she was gone.

Leo Harwey. He himself is more aware than anyone that he was desired as a ruler and raised to be a ruler. A king is not someone who comes from the human world, but one who is sent by the heavens to the earth. Those who are born thus are said to possess regality. Leo's regality is "thorough ideal." One can say he is a lord of a level unattainable by the average person; someone who has overcome the contradiction of having discarded human feelings while full of humaneness, for the purpose of realizing a totalitarian society where people of unequal skills can live in equality.

He was more dangerous than possibly every other enemy I've faced up to this point combined. I think from the beginning, it was destined for us to fight one another. No. "Destined" sounds wrong. Destiny is something I reject. If there is a will, then there is a way to oppose the future laid out before us.

Although, I knew deep in my heart that Leo and I would face one another someday.

Our ideals and beliefs opposed one another. Even though I had not held that belief for longer than two weeks, I believed in it with all of my heart. I desired to protect the world through offensive tactics, change and progress. Leo is the manifestation of defense, stasis and stagnation. Leo possessed no self-interest and wished for the world to stabilize under the watch of the Harweys. His goal in seeking the grail was not "greater power" but "certain stability." His logic was sound and his desire was not malicious, but it was something I could never accept. To me, the world could only be saved with something more powerful than even the strongest steel:

Hope.

Only those who have experienced weakness, fear, and defeat could understand its value. Leo, who had never experienced any of these before our final battle, could never understand it. And that is why he lost. I didn't pity him. I didn't hate him. I respected him. In the end, he truly learned what it was to be human upon his defeat. There was nothing to be pitied.

And so here I now stood, at the entrance to the place where my wish would be granted.

With one final glance behind me, I stepped forward into the Holy Grail of the Moon Cell.

* * *

You ever hear the phrase "I was swallowed by darkness".

Well, I think whoever first said something like that had no idea what it really felt like to be "swallowed' by something.

The moment I crossed the barrier, entering the Grail, I truly felt the sensation of being "swallowed", engulfed by the Grail's power as the Moon Cell slowly began to wake up, recognizing my abnormal existence.

I honestly don't know if I can properly describe the feeling. Just calling myself light, experiencing a strange "weightlessness" would probably be the best way to start. I could feel bubbles lifting off my body and floating away, popping at the surface. I could feel every last appendage of my body, but I couldn't move anything.

I just floated in that water-filled space, staring into the infinite expanse as large as the dungeons that existed within the Moon Cell, only less constrained, like if I was able to move, I could just swim without hitting some kind barrier or wall. But the stillness was also somewhat helpful. It allowed me to finally see it and understand everything. I mean EVERYTHING.

What Twice told me before about the Holy Grail and its power, I understood it. The Holy Grail-No. The Moon Cell's entire existence was one giant recording device, recording every last bit of history. It remembered everything from Earth's conception to the day it will die everything beyond even that, knowing past, present, and future. It was like it was just taking notes, possessing more accurate and impressive information than any human would be able to take. The Moon Cell was an unfeeling, neutral party, recording everything regardless of how heavenly or horrific it was. To any normal human, this information would have come as a mangled mess, unable to be processed by their normal brains. But I was, as much as it pained me to admit, an NPC. To me, this information appeared before me clear as day and it was stupefying, one of the most beautiful things I had ever experienced, peering into these endless vaults of information and lore.

In this way, I acknowledged that Twice was neither right nor wrong. Like Leo, he had no malicious intent in his desire, but his mind was clouded by the memories and pain his original self experienced. The Twice created by the Moon Cell was a perfectly rational being. That was why he was unable to truly understand the irrational thoughts and suffering of his original self. I pitied him in that he never would have been able to experience or understand the beauty that appeared before me.

In itself, the beauty was so bizarre. I saw many things. Not just of our time, but of alternate timelines. So many alternate pasts, presents, and futures. None of them were the same. They were the "forks in the road", so to speak, created by a single choice. No matter what, there will always be two different paths when a choice is presented.

Due to my curiosity, I was enthralled by these scenes that continued to play before my eyes. For a brief moment, fear filled my heart that I would be deleted too quickly due to my sight-seeing, but then I remembered where I was. In this place, I was able to extend a single second to last for a million years. Not by altering physics or reality, but my own perception of time. In that time, I allowed myself to see and experience many things.

It was beautiful, boring, exciting, sad, horrifying, and satisfying. There was no single word to describe this feeling as if I were looking through God's eyes.

I saw many realities, many choices, so many paths and worlds.

There were so many. More than any sane man could count.

I was able to see hundreds if not thousands of other Holy Grail Wars.

On Earth, there were five original wars. Every last one was filled with tragedy and bloodshed, no different from my own Holy Grail War. Unlike many of the Masters here, Servants seemed to have less value on Earth. Perhaps it was because a Master's own life did not extinguish along with that of their Servant's...It was sad. I pictured Saber being summoned by someone like that, her life thrown away so mercilessly.

The Holy Grail Wars that interested me the most were the last three. While the Third Holy Grail War always ended in tragedy, it sometimes opened the door to a new path, a new system where 14 Masters and Servants existed, constantly fighting amongst one another with different endings for each choice made. Some were happy endings, while others were tragedies no different from my own. But it was the original Third Holy Grail that was the most tragic, the Holy Grail corrupted by an evil existence that would have destroyed the world if anyone ever made a wish upon the cursed cup.

Then the Fourth Holy Grail War. In this war, there was no ending that was not tragic. No matter who had won, tragedy ensued. The Grail itself was evil unlike the pure entity that existed in the Moon Cell. Sometimes it was cities I saw burning, sometimes it was entire countries, and sometimes it was just the one city that burned amidst the flames of the evil being inside the Grail. The only paths that had the least bloodshed were ones where a certain man was forced to watch his wife die in front of him, eventually being fully broken after a lifetime of pain and suffering, never once being able to fully achieve the dream he desired. However, perhaps the worst part was that it would continue to be a problem for the next generation.

The Fifth Holy Grail War only had one true route in which a young man, an aspiring Hero of Justice, was able to attain a peaceful and happy life. I saw numerous "routes" so to speak, like some kind of visual novel. I bear no shame that certain parts flustered me, like the fact each major "route" involved him having sex with a different woman from other routes. There were three favored "routes", but there were also some lesser routes that did not exist in the main, true timeline. Before I could stop myself, the images forced themselves into my mind. Sometimes a woman bearing a disturbing resemblance to Fujimura-sensei, sometimes the witch of betrayal (Medea), sometimes the gorgon (Medusa), a female Executor from the Church, and...his...his...his older sister who had the body of a little girl.

For a brief moment, I went blind. No. I WILLED myself to become blind, hoping that if I closed my eyes, I would forget those horrible, inappropriate images.

GAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHIROOOOOOU!?

No! I have to clear my mind! Force the images out! You may not be Buddha, but you cannot live your remaining short existence with such memories in your head!

After several minutes (still the one second due to my altered perception of time), I finally managed to get past those haunting images that I experienced.

Ahem.

Anyway, some of those abnormal "routes" only existed because of changes due to specific actions on behalf of the Fifth War's Hero or actions made by his predecessor, his adoptive father.

However, in the end, there was only one solution that led her to being saved in only a handful of these "routes": giving up his ideals entirely.

I moved on through other records. Other alternate stories of alternate versions of the world.

My perception of time practically broken, I had millions if not billions of years to watch and learn from all the Moon Cell had to show. I was absolutely mesmerized by the world. These were how flesh and blood humans lived. Some lived incredible and satisfying lives while others were drowned in despair and depressing lives. Every last thought, action, and event poured into my mind.

I think, after a brief time, I actually went insane with the amount of information in my head, but then I got bored of it. My perception of time granted me the ability to do such a thing. I learned and learned, fully immersed into what the Grail had to offer-

Wait! No...I...I came here for a reason...didn't I...?

That's right! Even though I was able to slow my perception of time and grant me more time (in my own mind at any rate), the Moon Cell was bound to catch on at any point and work even harder in its attempts to expel me from existence.

With that in mind, I willed my body forward. I wasn't sure how it was supposed to work. In my mind, I figured it would be like sending an email on a computer-

And that was when a keyboard materialized in front of me.

...

That's right. This abnormal place...it responds to thoughts rather than some kind of control. It allows me to see what my mind can process.

I'm probably still just stuck in place, unable to move. This was probably all just an illusion in my mind created by the Moon Cell so I could process the method in which I made my wish.

I placed my hands on the keys. It was like electricity running through my body. I took several deep breaths, ready to ask the Moon Cell to grant my wish.

That was when the idea occurred to me.

I was in a plane that existed across millions of alternate realities. By that logic, there's a fair chance that there have alternate realities involving the Moon Cell itself and the Holy Grail War that existed in it.

Like with the other information, I willed the knowledge of those possible events into my head.

And THAT was when I got a head-splitting headache.

Perhaps it was because the Moon Cell was an entity all of its own, already full of infinite possibilities. I had to focus my mind and sift through the images pouring into my head. It was like running a computer-filtered search. I searched for the information regarding the alternate me's.

There were so many...and it was depressing.

The only true differences between this me and the other me's were usually either my Servant summoned for the Holy Grail War and my gender...as weird as it was.

With countless other Servants, I fought through impossible odds only to face the same ending every time, forced to bid a painful goodbye to the one I loved most. Sometimes, I blush when I think about it, it was Rin or Rani that the alternate me's had fallen in love with. But in the end, nothing changed. The few endings that weren't quite so tragic resulted from interference of a third party, resulting in a mind-blowing adventure on the other side of the Moon Cell. None of these conditions had been fulfilled in my reality.

Crushing despair replaced the blossoming hope I had had before.

There was no escaping what the world had laid out. It was not fate, but simple bad luck that I had not been of a more fortunate reality.

With this knowledge, I accepted my grim fate.

There was no escape.

Using the perceived keyboard in front of me, I set my fate in stone, typing in the wish I had come here to make. The reason Saber and I fought so hard against Twice. Despite the fact I was going to die, knowing that I would sacrifice my life to save the world...meant nothing. I ruined my own satisfaction by seeing everything the library of knowledge the Moon Cell possessed. Even if I did this, there would always be countless other realities where the world was left to rot away and everyone was left to perish. No matter what I did, this current existence I held would be incredibly insignificant, one out of infinite other similar existences. It was if I was doing something that's been done by millions of other people before me.

I was just another cog in this giant clock we called the universe. My life...My whole existence...It was all meaningless. I was just some kind of play thing for the World to toy around with and mock with its cruelty. I and every other incarnation of me would be bound to this miserable, disgusting cycle. We were locked in this cruel fate. In the case where it is something that is predetermined in every other universe, even I cannot deny it as the work of fate. Even if I wished for reincarnation or something of the like, I would just end up the same way.

From the beginning, the World had decided that my story would be a Tragedy.

Fury welled up inside me along with despair. I began to feel such hatred towards the World and all of existence. Why was I the one burdened to repeat the same pattern. I felt so much anger...

...and then guilt.

I remembered Rin and the fate of the world of MY universe. I was getting so caught up on my universal misfortune that I forgot that those worlds had no bearing on this one. Even if I suffered and "died" in almost every reality, that did not change the fact that this was MY world, not theirs. There was no connection. We were all divided by that one wall of space, but we all sacrificed our lives regardless.

Even if fate was cruel, even if I was only one of infinite existences whose path almost always reached the same end, I was unique in that this was MY world. It would be my actions, not theirs. My sacrifice, not theirs. We had all sacrificed our lives to save the world and protect the future of the next generation, and we would all continue to do so. That was the one thing that would never change.

Even if it ultimately amounted to nothing, it was my desire to protect this world regardless of the cost to myself that made me human, not flesh and blood.

Despite having the powers of a god at their disposal, the other me's never thought about anything other than saving others. Heroic to a fault could probably describe us. We desired to live and were afraid of death, but we died so no other would have to experience such fear themselves. If I did something stupid or selfish here, I would only shame every single one of them. Knowing all the World had to offer and having the power to do whatever I desired, this would be the path I followed.

I finally managed to regain my desire to complete my wish. I hadn't even realized I had stopped typing.

Taking a deep "breath", I once again began using the "Computer Console" in front of me to send my wish. I typed quickly so as to prevent myself from faltering again. I felt that if I faltered again, this time I wouldn't get back up. I would just be deleted without the Moon Cell ever granting my wish.

The silence was the worst part.

Usually I had Saber's voice to break the quiet or her presence to somehow make things awkward or her number of various facial expressions to make this process any less painful, but now I was utterly alone.

How much time past before I finally completed my wish, I had no idea. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been centuries. It could have been a simple blink of the eye. I would never be able to tell the difference.

Sighing with some satisfaction, I did not react when my hands began to turn transparent and became nothing more than 0's and 1's in the shape of hands. I laid back and let the current of the Moon Cell carry me away, letting me drift off in this endless sea. Before I was afraid, but now I think I was completely resigned. Still afraid, but I accepted it once and for all, ready to make what would be my final wish. I was ready to be completely dissolved and return to being nothing more than 0's and 1's. I couldn't help but wonder something though.

Would the Moon Cell completely erase my existence? Or would another NPC Hakuno take my place to fill the gap in the data stream? With such a complicated machine, anything was possible. I've witnessed the impossible made possible. I myself am an existence that was never supposed to be after all. Whatever allowed me to take shape and become who I am, it was something that no computer ever could have planned for.

"...This cannot be right..." My eyes widened at the familiar voice. I was drawn from my passive state, jarred by that ever-so familiar voice. I turned my head left and right (At least, that's what I think I was doing), but it couldn't have possibly been her. I didn't see her-

"How dare you act in such a manner, Praetor!" The scolding voice of Saber could never truly be mimicked. It was definitely her. "It is your duty, after all, to know my whereabouts at all times!" Despite the fact she was irritated with me, I felt relieved hearing her voice again.

She was the only person who could scold me in such away. She, who treated me and made me feel as an Emperor and a commoner at the same time. A perfection only she could achieve-

"PRAETOR!" She sounded embarrassed and prideful like she usually does when she's pleased or taken aback (both of which usually go hand in hand), but it's strange. Almost like she could-E-Eh? D-Did she hear my thoughts? "Yes. I and very well capable of hearing you just as you can hear me." So she was really here... "Of course, Praetor. No matter what you're doing, no matter where you are...The Grail War does not end simply by attaining the Grail. As long as you live, it is infinite. And until that war ends, I will forever be your loyal sword and shield. I will remain by your side, lending you my strength. And it appears that strength is very much needed."

Ah...I see...She entered with me. With the two of us inside the Grail, it would take significantly longer for us to be deleted. Even if I could not see her, she was with me.

A childish part of me pictured myself being held in her arms, having some comforting presence as I prepared for the next world, but this was just as good. Just knowing she was there.

There was a sharp gasp. Saber seemed surprised or perhaps confused by something.

"W-Wait...What is this...Cryogen-..." Saber started stumbling over words. No doubt, in this world, she had no reason to learn terms like those. "Please do not question my intelligence, Praetor! I can fully comprehend these things on my own!" Ah. Right. She can still hear my thoughts. Hehe.

But that word..."Cryogenics". I always thought that I was created from someone who lived long ago, a cyber ghost like Alice, but could it be...? I was only looking at possible ways out, never the cause for...

Feeling my excitement and interest renewed, I willed a new flow of information to enter my mind. Not of alternate realities or possible escape routes, but I searched for what the Moon Cell was meant to record: History.

And learn about history I did.

The information tended to center around things that were so disconnected, even I had trouble putting it all together.

Each action and event had only nudged fate slightly, ultimately leading to where I was now.

There had once been a me who could be considered the original. The me from whom all of my counterparts original. Hakuno Prime if you will. No matter how many other me's existed, they all stemmed from the original, the one who still existed in this world. From what I could glean from the Moon Cell, the original me was born at least several decades ago. Not like almost a century. More like one or two decades ago. Maybe three. I had been born with this violent illness known as **Amnesia Syndrome,** a brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. There was a doctor who could potentially cure the disease, but on the way to treat the Original, he was killed in a terrorist attack.

There was no other who possessed the same ability or knowledge as that man, so the Original's situation became dire. Her only hope of survival was to be sustained using cryogenics. And so, in the year 2000, the same year as the doctor's death, the Original Hakuno was frozen, only to be unfrozen once a cure or some method leading to a cure could be found for her illness. However, it was also around that time that the world began to rot and then stagnated. Wars broke out all across the world as a result. In the face of this, the young woman was completely forgotten, left in a possibly permanent state of stasis as the lives of all who originally knew her were taken.

A small part of me wondered if this desire to avoid stagnation carried over from the desires of my original self.

But more importantly...it meant I wasn't a complete fake.

I was me and I was created because of the abnormal situation of my real self. I did not retain my original self's memories like Twice did because my original self was an amnesiac to begin with.

And that amnesiac was still alive.

Another thing the Moon Cell didn't inform me of before. I was too focused on ways to escape that I failed to see the big picture. No. It was because the Grail was not able to make connections between me and her before that I was still here, why the deletion process was taking longer than it should have even with Saber's presence slowing it down. If it had not been for that, I would not have had enough time to make my wish.

Ha. Yet again, I was aided by a mix of circumstance and luck.

There was still time left.

"Oho! It looks like you've regained that passionate flame, Praetor!" Saber noted with amusement and happiness. "This fire inside of you is your most admirable trait." Saber's praises only further fueled my determination. It would be a shame if those words went to waste because I wasn't fast enough.

Being incredibly careful, I once again picked up the pieces of information concerning the Original and pieced them together.

I was about to die, so this information was useless to me. However, there was one stubborn-headed girl I knew who would. Even if it was someone unrelated to the Holy Grail War, she still owed her-me even if me-me "died". She was confident and sometimes too prideful, but she still had her most admirable qualities such as her loyalty to her allies and how she applied her stubbornness when it came to repaying her debts.

That was the woman known as Rin Tohsaka.

I owed my life to her as much as I did Saber or Rani, but she didn't really count those so she still considered herself in my debt.

The memories of the other me's seeped into my brain along with the affection they bore because of those admirable traits I described earlier. To say I wasn't slightly flustered would be a lie. It was like I was remembering something and learning something at the same time. I did my best to shut those memories out. I didn't want to lose myself amongst the infinite Hakuno's who existed in alternate realities.

I made sure not to leave a single piece out, wanting Rin to utilize this information to its fullest.

She was a very smart person, another admirable trait about her.

With that finally done, I sent every last bit of data to every single area where Rin could come across it, even if by accident. I hacked into her personal terminal even just to make sure. Even if there was no hope for the current me, there was an innocent young woman still trapped, waiting to be saved. Rin wouldn't give up until she was saved. If she's not awake by the time she got there, she would probably just beat her up until she woke up. Hmph. Yeah, that sounded like Rin alright. And when the real me woke up, she wouldn't be alone. Like the bond between me and Saber, I'm sure she'll be able to find great companionship.

Then it was done.

I had done every possible thing I could do for the current world. All that was left was to fade into nothingness.

With that hand that the universe had dealt me, I would be erased from this world.

My only choice was to wait. I would just watch as my body was broken down into the basic code that made it up and I would die. The world was saved, the real me had the potential to finally be cured and live an actual life rather than remaining frozen, and I had prevented Twice's ambitions from being achieved. With such heroic final actions, I should have no regrets...

So why was I still terrified?

I asked as if I didn't already know why. I was dying. It wouldn't even be over quickly. I was literally watching my body being erased from existence, watching myself being reduced to nothing.

Just the thought of not being able to feel, smell, hear, taste, or see anything else. How could anybody possibly remain calm. I wanted to thrash around, scream at the Moon Cell, defying my fate regardless of its futility, but that wasn't an option to me. I could think and believe however I wanted, but my actual body would not move. I was stuck in place, being forced to just watch as the cruel gods completely stripped me of my very identity. Hopefully, at the very least, I would be able to remember until I was deleted.

I didn't want to forget. I wanted to remain. I wanted to remain and keep remembering. Even in my most tragic memories, there was a speck of happiness. Amidst all of the fighting and pain, I was able to meet good people and truly understand the different parts of what makes someone human. I wanted to remember Rin, Rani, Alice, Dan, Shinji, and Saber.

"I..."

I couldn't believe how cowardly I was being. I wanted to hit myself for daring to speak these words, but my arms were already almost gone. They were still there, but they were transparent except for the usual 0's and 1's that made up my form.

"I..."

No! Don't say it. The moment I say it, it will only fill me with grief, filling me with despair regardless of my previous resolve. It would only make it so much more painful.

"I don't...I don't want to die..."

It was true. In the face of the actions that all of my alternate selves took, I did not want to succumb to the same pattern. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. The first truly selfish wish I had wanted to use the Holy Grail War. I wanted to remain brave and determined, to save everyone else, but at the same time, I didn't want to give up everything of myself. I was brave yet cowardly. I could not accept the fate I chose nor could I fight against it.

I was completely lost.

I didn't want to die. Even with Saber by my side, I was scared. I was scared of being nothing.

Don't let it end, please...Please! I don't want to just to lose everything I had fought so hard for! I don't want to lose all of the bonds I made or the feelings I gained! I don't want to die!

Focusing with every last bit of my mental strength, I tried to reach towards the surface of whatever laid above this seemingly endless sea...

And strangely enough, my arm moved. It was not like when the Moon Cell implanted the image of movement and the method of inputting my wish into my brain to give the illusion I was ACTUALLY moving. My right arm which belonged to me actually moved, my hand reaching upward. Despite the rest of my body being almost completely paralyzed, I was able to my one arm.

And that thought put a strange feeling in my chest. It wasn't quite hope nor was it despair...It was something in-between.

Primal instincts.

Yes. That best described it. The drive to survive, the innate urge to avoid death, fighting it back while kicking and screaming. These same instincts which kept me alive and drove me to keep surviving in spite of all of the odds against me during the Holy Grail War.

Lunging out, I used the momentum of throwing a fist to try to propel my body upward. But my body still refused to move from where it was.

I made voiceless screams, trying to use my desires and instincts to fight off the end, staving off deletion however I could. If Julius could do such a thing, then surely I could also do it!

I don't wanna die! I WON'T die!

Come oooon!

"Hmph. If my Master shows such a pathetic face, what kind of Servant would I be if I sat by and did nothing?"

S-Saber?!

A shining light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, burning my eyes and almost blinding me completely. Not even the sun could generate a light this bright. While the light seared itself into my brain, its heat was not harsh. It was actually pretty pleasant, like it was warming my very existence. The numbness in my other arm became to fade as well, like this warm light was melting some kind of ice casing that covered my body. The "water" around me no longer felt cold. This light was the sword shattering my chains, filling me with the sense of freedom I had desired for so long.

I was about to turn away, about to try to shield my eyes, but that was when I saw it. That small spot that showed despite the incredible light.

Even when I squint my eyes, it was only barely visible, but I saw it. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was slowly coming closer. There was another presence inside this previously empty void. If it was able to enter, then surely I would be able to exit. Once again, I began to hope. Even if it was in vain, I couldn't give it up, the hope that had driven me as much as my instincts. I wouldn't give up until I was literally reduced to nothingness. Even if the chances of survival were 0.00000000001%, I would take that minuscule chance and keep moving forward. I refuse to die! Not after everything!

"Praetor!"

That was when the object became close enough that I could properly perceive what it was.

It was a hand. It was a hand that was continuing to extend towards me, offering me the only chance of being saved.

So I took it.

Thrashing around like some kind of wild beast, I kept reaching and reaching, throwing out my arm to try and catch that hand, trying to propel my body forward so I would not be left behind. It was so close, almost within my reach, but the endless sea around me started to feel heavier, my body beginning to be dragged down. Of course. The SERAPH won't let me go if it had any say about it. After Saber and I defeated its avatar, I could tell it would take any chance it could to delete a potentially dangerous program like me.

For a brief, terrifying moment, I thought I would be dragged to the deepest part of the Moon Cell where I would be erased, unable to be saved by anyone.

"Keep reaching, Praetor! Defy even the gods themselves with your tenacity! Show the same determination as when we first met! You are almost there! Do not surrender to this machine!" It was Saber's voice alright, filled with determination and perhaps...pleading?

This was Saber's hand that continued to reach for me, defiant of every law and rule created by the Moon Cell that gave her this form.

I reached for her and she reached for me, but the SERAPH was determined to keep us apart. Saber's hand just started to get further and further away. Before we were so close, but now our hands were being torn away from one another by the cruel existence that ruled the Moon Cell. She was so close, but I couldn't reach her. The worst part wasn't even that.

It's that I was finally able to glimpse those emerald-colored orbs of hers. Even now, in the face of what would happen, I could not help but admire them.

"Saber..."

"Praetor, your punishment will be unimaginable if you dare to leave my side! So don't you dare give up!"

What was this...Desperation?

I looked again and saw Saber's eyes. They were different from normal. Her expression was one I had only seen once before, the one time I saw Saber in her most vulnerable state, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, her sorrow breaking away from the proud mask she wore to face others.

No matter how far I reached, I couldn't use my hand to wipe away her tears.

How pathetic could I get?

Saber had given her all, almost dying on several occasions. All to protect me and all I did was worry her and make her cry.

Damn it all. How can it end like this, when I'm so close?!

I kept reaching but I kept being pulled back.

Just a bit further..Please...Just let me reach a little bit further!

When I felt a cold feeling, like a hand, grasped onto my shoulder, I was certain I was finished. I imagined more and more hands, perhaps hundreds, wrapping around me, dragging me back down, but-

 _"Live on."_

It was only two words, but that dull, monotone voice sounded oddly familiar.

I was completely prepared to be dragged away like a soul sentenced and damned in Hell.

But instead I felt a push.

Rather than drag me away, that unknown touch pushed me forward, releasing me from the grasp of the SERAPH. Saber's hand started to get closer and closer. I renewed my efforts to reach for her, revitalized by the strange yet encouraging words spoken by that familiar voice. I gave one final lunge, the tips of my fingers slipping into her hand. My heart stopped for a moment when my hands started to slip away from hers-

"I have you!"

Displaying near unbelievable finger strength, Saber used the slightest bit of grip I could manage with the very tips of my fingers to completely grab onto me, pulling me in after which I managed to grasp the sleeves of her crimson red dress, allowing Saber to mimic my action and grip my sleeves as well, using them to pull me in much more closely to her.

Finally, I was able to fully marvel at her usual grace and beauty, being able to take in the image of her beautiful face.

"Saber...I..."

I was still crying. Now I was happy. I had no idea what her presence could truly change, but just dying...just being all alone in the end was more terrifying than just death itself, I realized. I just wished that Saber and I could just remain together and go somewhere far away, somewhere where we wouldn't have to part or have to experience the pain of being forced to cut down more humans lives.

"A truly foolish Master I have." Saber said, perhaps to herself, perhaps to me. "You make a wish for everyone else, but you forget yourself and your own desires. You are a fool. An admirable fool, but a fool nonetheless." Ouch. Well, this is the woman who lived extravagantly and did not know the meaning of the words "restraint" or "moderation". "It is natural that an Emperor should live to enjoy the pleasures of life-" It sounded like Saber was about to give some sort of objection before she stopped herself. "No. Now is not the time for that. We have something more important to do."

Huh? More important things? Come to think of it...Saber shouldn't even be able to materialize within the Moon Cell. With the battle over, our contract should have been dissolved.

And that was when there was a sharp pain in my hand again. That familiar pain I felt back when this whole situation began. My eyes widened as I lifted my left hand to eye-level, allowing me to glimpse the familiar, glowing red mark on the back of my hand.

"Has it finally sunken in, Praetor?" Saber was smiling. Not a sad or resigned smile. But one of determination and elegance, the smile she usually got when something popped into her mind.

I still had a Command Spell left. One more Trump Card that can defy even the laws of the World itself and allowed Servants to do almost impossible things.

Mine and Saber's eyes met and I could tell the same idea was currently going through our heads.

It was so impossible. So unbelievable. So STUPIDLY simple that there was no way it could have worked.

But yet I believed in the possibility.

"Then state it clearly with pride, as my Master!" My Servant commanded. "Command me to grant the wish this so-called Holy Grail cannot!"

"I-I don't want to die...I don't want to die..." I was so in shock that I hesitated.

"No! With the same pride and beauty as before! Scream out your desire!"

I grit my teeth, taking a moment to take the deepest breath I could. Then I screamed as loud as I could.

"I WANT TO LIVE! PLEASE, SAVE ME, SABER!"

The back of my hand felt like it was literally set on fire, the pain so intense that it felt like it was burning a hole all the way through my palm. It was worse than any pain I had ever experienced before. Even when I was almost killed by that doll program in the preliminaries, I had not experienced this level of pain. But I bore with it.

The world around me began to vanish. What was once an endless sea of misery began to dissipate in a magificient, golden light that began to envelop us.

"Saber, what's happening?!" I could literally feel the world around me begin to fade away. The "air" began to vibrate, being shaken by a magnificent power that filled the air around us.

Saber was not nearly as alarmed as I was. Her smile was without fear. She seemed fully confident in whatever it was I had just used my last Command Spell to do.

"If this world cannot admire the beauty of a simple soul such as yours, then we must simply find one that does! My form may be created by the Grail, but not my will! I will do what I desire even if I must cross infinite stars and dimensions to do such a thing!"

I barely registered the feeling of Saber's arms wrapping around me, both of our bodies being enveloped by the powerful light.

For a brief moment, I could have sworn we were once again back in the arena, in that strange space where Saber and I first met, her brilliant form towering over me.

"Are you my Master? If you accept, I will be your loyal Servant for as long as I live just as you will be my Master. I ask you once more-"

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

 _"Are you my Master?"_

I didn't hesitate.

 _"Yes."_

And that was when the story of the Holy Grail War ended...

And where my new story began.

* * *

The prologue is completed.

It took quite a bit of doing, but I managed to get it done. I hope you all enjoyed. I worked very very very very hard on this along with my new DxD fic and my next chapter of Vanishing Dragon of Leviathan. The "Campione Report" should follow after this and I hope you all enjoy!

This is always what I figured could be the general beginning to just about ANY Fate/Extra crossover. A deep desire of mine is that this somehow inspires others to try their own Campione, Fate/Extra, or some crossover fics involving any combination of the two and other series.

I hope you all continue to read and enjoy!

Thanks for the reads and reviews~!

Bye-Bye~!


	2. Campione Report

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and understand the method through which I make this possible. I hope it was to your satisfaction. If not, then I apologize. If you flame me, then all I can suggest is finding something else to read. You don't like it, don't read it is what I say.**

 **I believe it was a possibility that could happen if Hakuno and Saber's wills were strong enough. And Command Spells are the most powerful spell that could ever force a Servant to act. They will act by any means necessary and do anything to obey such a command. So I believe that someone as stubborn as Saber could find a way to take Hakuno to a new world under the power of a Command Spell.**

 **Anyway, I would like to give special thanks to all of the people who helped me plan this story thus far:**

 **Marcus Galen Sands**

 **Seiker Hikaru**

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride**

 **Code-Emperor07**

 **And more importantly, I would like to especially thank thisissupposedtobeblank, the person who has put more work into helping me than everyone else. They all helped out, but I would literally probably have gotten absolutely nowhere if it hadn't been for this guy!**

 **Revision: Now you have to get down on all fours and kiss the ass of Artful Lounger. He helped me realize a HUGE hole in my explanations and helped me choose a new Heretic God whom he aided me in creating Authorities f-Oh who am I kidding? The Authorities were all his ideas. I couldn't come up with jack. It would have been SO inconvenient if this had been done later down the line in the story, ya know? So we all owe him BIG.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Campione, Fate/Extra, or any related works. If I did, I wouldn't have had so much trouble doing this. I mean, those stories are masterpieces. I deeply envy their authors who had such ability. Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, _Demon King_ , 19th Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of **Campione – Godslayer –**.

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

 **-Excerpt from the Letter of Cardinal Antonio Tebes, Addressed to the Vatican, Early 20th Century**

For the purpose of going against Providence, playing with the demonic knowledge of mages, he received the title of **King** from them.

Concerning the name that you were hearing more or less.

Campione – Godslayer – is Epimetheus's illegitimate child. The devil.

Unfortunately, we mortals cannot fight against them.

The ones who can fight against them, are his fellow Campiones, Our Heavenly Father's angels, and the taboo pagan gods...

 **Excerpt from Japanese Reports Concerning the Verification of the new Campione, Beginning of the 21st Century**

In Japanese Mythology, the goddess Izanami-no-Mikoto was the mother of the world, the first woman who was the wife of the first man, the god Izanagi-no-Mikoto.

Alongside her husband, Izanami was tasked with the creation of the first land by the first existences born from chaos, Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi. To help them do this, Izanagi and Izanami were given a spear decorated with jewels, named Ame-no-nuboko, the heavenly spear. From their union were born the _ōyashima_ , or the "great eight islands" of the Japanese chain.

It was through the birth of her child, Kagutsuchi, that she met her death, descending to the realm of Yomi where she was cursed to remain due to eating the fruit of the Underworld. Izanagi ventured to Yomi to reclaim his wife only to flee in fear upon seeing Izanami's death-ridden face, intending to return to the living and abandon his death-ridden wife. Izanami-no-Mikoto, shrieking and indignant, chased after him. She also sent the Yomotsu-Ikusa and the Yomotsu-Shikome to hunt for Izanagi-no-Mikoto and bring him back to Yomi.

Izanagi-no-Mikoto burst out of the entrance and pushed a boulder in the mouth of the Yomotsuhirasaka. Izanami-no-Mikoto screamed from behind this impenetrable barricade and told Izanagi-no-Mikoto that if he left her she would destroy 1,000 residents of the living every day. He furiously replied he would give life to 1,500 in their place.

It was through her death and rebirth as the Goddess of Yomi that Izanami became even more powerful.

It was the mysterious child, Hakuno Kishinami, who slew the Goddess who ruled over the Underworld.

 **-A report on the appearance of the Eighth Campione and possible connections to the sudden burst of magical energy.**

Information on Hakuno Kishinami or her equally mysterious companion is essentially nonexistent. The only information gained was attained through a great amount of observation.

The investigation into the two originally began when a powerful abnormality occurred, a tremendous spike in magical energy in the area of Tokyo, Japan. Fearing the appearance of a Heretic God, investigators from the local magic authorities were dispatched to discover the origin of this abnormal disturbance. Initially, it was suspected that the cause was the actions of the 7th Campione, Kusanagi Godou, or a related party, but the magical disturbance detected was something even one who is on the level of a Devil King could not conjure without the most powerful Authority.

The origin appeared to be neither Campione nor Heretic God, but rather something else entirely. It was then that the abnormal existences known as Kishinami Hakuno and her companion came onto the radar as a result of the two being at the epicenter of the abnormality, some sources claiming that they had appeared from thin air.

Due to the initial lack of collateral damage and lack of change in the civilians, it was concluded that neither were Heretic Gods but were under suspicion for having a connection to the abnormality.

However, the operation which involved looking into the appearance of these two were temporarily suspended when the previously mentioned operation's objective changed from investigation to damage control with the appearance of the Heretic God who was quickly identified as the goddess, Izanami, the ruler of Yomi, the Underworld in Japanese Mythology.

It is presumed the sudden disturbance had a hand in rousing the Heretic God as abnormalities have been detected in the boundary between the Netherworld and our own, but it is only speculation by this point.

With the Goddess's manifestation, the surrounding area began to suffer severe consequences. In contrast to the peaceful appearance of Kishinami Hakuno, the manifestation of the Goddess of Yomi caused great chaos and loss in the surrounding area. It could only go as expected, any and all those being unfortunate to be in the path of the Goddess paid the ultimate price. The death toll is estimated to be in the thousands and the damage costs caused by those who had perished operating electric or gas-powered machinery or the damage caused by the battle is estimated to be in the hundred thousands and possibly the millions.

Only those on-scene possessing magical energy within their bodies were able to lessen the effects despite the increased loss of stamina that resulted from the effort, thus preventing the same fate.

The Heretic God wasted no time in discovering and challenging the two unknown females. Kishinami Hakuno's attempt to evade Izanami's attention ended in failure, only further rousing the goddess's anger and destructive desires. If not for the intervention of Kishinami, there is a chance the death caused by Izanami's appearance might have been more widespread than it was.

Kishinami's companion and presumed-Knight (and, as speculated by certain investigators, concubine or lover judging from the intimate relation they appeared to share) attempted to engage the Heretic God but failed, being injured in the process. Her skill, however, was able to match the Heretic God even if only for minutes. Her sword, also of an unknown origin, was capable of holding its own as well in spite of the legions of unholy beings sent to stop her.

Kishinami Hakuno engaged the Heretic God in her companion's stead, taking up her sword. The most peculiar part of their confrontation was the unknown power she possessed. It is not confirmed, it has also been reported that Kishinami Hakuno had been able to completely nullify some of Izanami's attacks at the cost of a great amount of magical energy as well. She is presumed to be a mage of an above-average skill level at the very least due to the variety of enhancement magic she used which aided her in her fight.

In the end, as reported before, the Heretic God Izanami-no-Mikoto was slain by Kishinami Hakuno's hands, allowing the birth of the eighth Devil King - Campione.

An abnormal occurrence taking place only several weeks after the rebirth of Kusanagi Godou as the 7th.

An absurd task completed in the same land which was home to her fellow Devil King. As no disaster has occurred by her hands as we know, we can only presume her intentions are peaceful for now. But as stated before, next to nothing is known about the girl named Hakuno Kishinami or how she came to be in Tokyo. The only thing possible for us to do is presume until more information is discovered, leaving the girl who became the eighth Campione a complete mystery, a King born amongst the tragedy that ensued that day.

The primary concern that should be focused upon is that the second Campione in the span of several weeks shares the same land as her senior Godslayer, Kusanagi Godou.

The two have had no direct contact, but preparations should be made in the instance of a worst-case-scenario they become foes, battling for the control of the land. Such a battle could be potentially catastrophic. Both Campiones are young but possess incredible power.

Still, in this agent's opinion, a dangerous confrontation between the two is unlikely. The eighth King has made direct contact and shows no hostile intentions, even encouraging further contact with the local magic authority, the History Compilation Committee with words of peace.

King or no, the true plan of the eighth Campione is unknown at the current moment so precautions should be taken regardless.

In a land with two Kings, conflict may be inevitable.

Only time will reveal more of the story of Hakuno Kishinami, the Eighth Campione - Godslayer.

* * *

OK, so the general idea of this story is Hakuno and Saber screwing over the SERAPH one last time. You all know how the Command Spell allows Servants to break normal laws of the universe as long as their bodies are able. Saber, under Hakuno's final Command Spell, was able to "break" the Moon Cell and channel its power to propel both her and Hakuno into a new, desirable world that could sustain their existences. Hakuno has displayed time and time again that she is able to do incredible things with her abnormal existence.

If you're questioning how she managed to slay a Heretic God when even Saber couldn't, well the answer is simple. Back in the Moon Cell, Saber's powers was sustained primarily by the Moon Cell. If Hakuno had been using just her meager Magic Circuits, Saber would not be able to sustain Saber's form. In the Moon Cell, Hakuno supplied the mana for Saber to use her powers while her form was sustained primarily by the Moon Cell with Hakuno acting as an "anchor" and giving Saber the slightest bit she needed to contribute to keep her alive. The Moon Cell did most of the work. So Saber, even with Hakuno's Magic Circuits having been improved by the Moon Cell's power, can't be supplied with enough mana to use her Noble Phantasm and all of her skills. Saber has a flesh and blood body, but at the cost of losing the support of the Moon Cell's infinite mana supply.

So Saber was weaker than she was in the Moon Cell due to being flesh and blood rather than sustained by mana. Coz you all know how quickly Servants healed because they were made of mana. With flesh and blood bodies, they become only so much more mortal. Still stronger than all humans but weaker than Divine Ancestors and Heretic Gods. Hakuno was able to fight Izanami thanks to the Mystic Codes she retained from the Moon Cell. She still has them along with their abilities. They won't be worth much for herself once she attains a magic-proof Campione body, but they are useful in ordinary situations and for helping Saber. Hakuno got lucky and was able to defeat Izanami using Saber's sword which had a hidden magical property that worked to Hakuno's advantage.

And thus, Hakuno was able to defeat Izanami through guts, endurance, and absolute luck. Since Hakuno's Mystic Codes were mainly enhancements for herself, there is nothing for the Heretic God to be immune from. Heretic Gods and Campione can block normal modern magic but they can't do anything about the magic used on the user's own self.

That is my explanation. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. If you are still unsatisfied, then there's nothing I can do. If you feel you can overlook it, then it is appreciated. If you don't like it and can't overlook it, then don't read it. That's all I can say coz God knows I'm not giving up this story.

I will try to keep the elements between the Nasuverse and Campione-verse balanced, but I make no guarantees. I'm receiving a heavy amount of help with this though, so I will do my best!

I only hope I can amount to the same level as Blank-senpai and Marcus-senpai and Artful-senpai!

And for the record...It will most likely be a yuri harem for Hakuno. I hope you all enjoy~!

Wish me luck~!


	3. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**For those of you who have stuck around since the previous chapter, I thank you. I hope you find your patience and determination well-rewarded. Ever since the Campione Report, I bet you have been wondering the details of what happened after Hakuno left the Moon Cell.**

 **This chapter and next chapter is for that. Mostly next chapter. This chapter details the full journey during their escape from the Moon Cell. It's not a simple "Abracadabra" kind of spell. Hakuno is being thrown across dimensions.**

 **Also, I apologize to those who thought the revised version of the Campione Report was a new chapter...I just had to take it down for a while out of shame...I am truly sorry. I hope you can all forgive me. I just couldn't bear the shame of having my idiotic mistake displayed for the world to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Campione, Fate/Extra, Fate/Stay Night, or any projects related to them, Type Moon, or the Nasuverse in general. This a completely fan-made work.**

* * *

 **Fate/Reign Rebirth: Chapter 1**

A kaleidoscope of colors was the first thing that Hakuno recognized.

An endless abyss that threatened to consume her. It was not the abyss that existed in the Moon Cell. The Moon Cell was literally brimming with magical energy, giving the sensation that the whole universe would bow to the whims of whoever won the Holy Grail War. Hakuno admitted to herself that, despite the incredible despair she felt as a result of her previously inevitable fate, the raw power she had interacted with inside the Moon Cell was a pleasant feeling that would forever be burned into her mind.

She remembered that feeling of looking through God's eyes. She felt uncomfortable possessing that much power, but the feeling she got contradicted her feelings due to her satisfaction and awe. Perhaps it was the "memories" and "thoughts" of the Moon Cell messing with her own thoughts or maybe it was a hidden pleasure that all sentient beings desired on one level or another.

But the abyss in which she was, it was completely different. If the Moon Cell was a sea of power and existence, this abyss was nothing more than an empty kaleidoscope-colored space. Just looking hurt her eyes. The color was constantly changing, the light constantly shifting like the bending of light at the bottom of a pool when the surface of the water is disturbed. There were no identifiable landmarks if what Hakuno was floating in could even be called land or any kind of matter.

The abyss she was floating in had no describable shape or form. Perhaps "the space in-between dimensions (or possibly universes)" could best describe this place. Everything was just a multi-colored void. It was more eerie and much less satisfying than the abyss that existed in the Moon Cell, not that she exactly wanted to go back there in any case. It was just that her current predicament was hardly better than her last one. The constantly changing state of her surroundings was seriously beginning to irritate her. Anyone would go insane after prolonged exposure in this place. They would have probably had to already be partially insane to survive travelling through it in the first place.

Hakuno recognized that her body was fully intact unlike the partially-deleted mess it was back in the Moon Cell, so that was good. It was a good note to start her investigation of this place on. In her current situation, it was best to focus on the positive. The only issue she found at the moment was that she still needed to find a way out of that void for both her and-

"Saber!"

Alarm suddenly occurred to Hakuno. She remembered vaguely what had happened during her last moments in the Moon Cell. She had used her final Command Spell to order Saber to save her, but she had no clear idea on what happened afterwards. There was a huge light that swallowed the two of them and Hakuno remembered her Command Spell practically burning through her hand, but she recalled nothing of how she entered this strange void. One minute she was in the Moon Cell, then she was here. The only difference from before was that Saber was no longer by her side. The red-clad Servant of the Sword was nowhere to be seen. The only reason she was sure Saber was still alive was because she still sensed something feeding on her mana, thus proving her Servant was still alive.

That or this realm was slowly eating away at her and killing her, she noted darkly to herself.

"Praetor."

Hakuno jumped at the sudden noise, surprised to hear the voice of her previously missing Servant.

She sounded so close yet so far at the same time.

"I am right next to you, Praetor." Saber announced to me once again. "Run."

The sudden command caught me by surprise, more-so than the sudden outburst of hers from before. Hakuno looked around, but saw nothing of Saber. For a brief second, when she spoke, Hakuno could have sworn she saw her appearance flicker briefly before shortly vanishing once again amidst the kaleidoscope-colored "walls" around her. It was impossible for even a Servant to materialize and return to spirit form so quickly. They couldn't do it at the snap of their fingers. It took a few seconds at least. That materialization and disappearance of Saber had happened too quickly.

"Run!" Saber commanded more forcefully. "This is a place normal humans can't survive! Even abnormal existences such as you and I cannot survive long! Even now, it's almost impossible for me to show myself without potentially killing both you and I! You must run!"

Despite the lack of a proper explanation, Hakuno sensed the deep truth in Saber's words. It was the tone she took up whenever she sensed incredible danger nearby. The tone she used when Shinji and Rider started hunting them to try and kill Hakuno in the Arena, the same tone she used when Archer tried assassinating Hakuno, when Caster's magic almost completely erased Hakuno's identity, when Lancer was going to kill her, when Julius was targeting them with Assassin, when Rani used various attempts to try to assassinate them and-Oh dear God, how was she still alive right now?

"That question may very well be given a VERY short answer if you don't start running in the next few seconds, Praetor!" That was when Hakuno felt a forceful hand wrap around her wrist and start pulling her along, trying to take her somewhere else. Saber's translucent form appeared in Hakuno's eyes, but it wasn't a true materialization. Hakuno suddenly felt a strange sense of balance underneath her feet, being able to have some sort of floor to run ON despite still being in a multi-colored void.

Hakuno began to understand what Saber was saying.

This feeling. It wasn't just her imagination. She could feel her mind begin to slowly become more fuzzy and her memories vague. It was troubling and frightening. She still remembered her identity and everything of her past, but it was like she was being dissolved by the space around her. This was a space only the magically adept could survive in with the proper knowledge or incredible luck, not abnormal existences like herself. Only someone determined or partially insane could possibly enter and survive this place knowingly and willingly.

If Saber tried manifesting, the increased mana consumption would lessen the defense Hakuno had against the effects of this place. One weakness or opening was all this place needed to eat her alive. For now, all Saber could do in her current state was grab her Master and drag her along to whatever exit existed in this place.

"Saber, what's going on?! Where are we going!?" seemed like practical questions for Hakuno to ask. It would be pointless if Saber brought Hakuno to this place without some sort of plan. There had to be something to this other than simply running.

"You ordered me with your final Command Spell to save you, so I will carry out the order as long as I draw breath!" Saber declared so boldly. "If my sword will serve any other, it will only be you, Praetor!" Hakuno felt flushed at her Servant's declaration, but controlled her emotions. Her Servants passion was one of the major reasons Hakuno admired and cared for her.

 _I'm not yuri though_. She noted to herself, nodding. There was nothing wrong with having endless love and admiration for her Servant or other females. She wasn't apathetic to men. There just weren't many good men out there. Every guy she had fought had tried to kill her while every woman she fought (excluding the abnormal Run Ru) was kind to or helped her. Nothing wrong with liking girls better.

They just kept running. Running from the "beast" that threatened to completely destroy both of them. Hakuno surmised it could have been a second or an eternity. Time was just uncertain in that void as it was in the Moon Cell. Hakuno could only trust her Servant's words and just kept running.

She wasn't certain for how much longer she had been running when Saber finally called out to her.

"Here, Praetor!" And, just like that, Hakuno felt nothing under her feet, suddenly falling through what could possibly be called "open air" into more of the endless kaleidoscope-colored void below them. She just ended up being dragged headfirst into a downward motion. The only silver-lining Hakuno could find was that there was no worries of her skirt being blown upwards and nobody around to see her panties. How that is the most prevalent thing on her mind, only she would know.

Hakuno did not fear. She believed in Saber. She had had enough of fear and the inevitability of death. To her last breath, she would have faith in her Servant and cling onto hope. She would survive no matter what. She would not let Saber's actions be for nothing. So when Saber started pulling her downward into the void, Hakuno followed without any reservations. She literally had nothing to lose. If she died, nothing will have changed and she would have at least avoided dying in despair, but if she lived, then it was worth it and more.

A sudden sparkling light caught Hakuno's eye in the void below her.

"Yes, Praetor! That is it!" Saber was suddenly brimming with energy, excited by something Hakuno did not understand. "Do not lose focus and follow me to your salvation! I swear on my pride as not an Emperor or a Servant of the Sword, but as YOUR Servant that I will fulfill your true wish! I will save you!"

Obeying Saber's words, Hakuno did not lose focus on the ever-growing light below her, making sure to never take her eyes off of it even with the surrounding colors and lights making it so incredibly difficult. She wanted to live, so she followed Saber's order to the letter. The lights started getting closer and closer. Hakuno was frightened. Not by death or despair, but by the unknown that existed beyond that light. This was because she knew that, beyond that light, was a new world and what existed within it was a chance at a new life. Only she could decide how that life turned out the moment they got there.

"Saber, let's see this new world, together!" Hakuno could not help but smile brightly at the invisible Servant who was standing by her side. If this world could sustain someone like Hakuno, then there was no way Saber couldn't get a new body as well. They were both abnormal existences. Not to mention, they were intimately bound together due to their relationship as Master and Servant-No. Their bond was even more powerful than that. Their battle against the Seraph and every enemy thus far had more than proven that.

"As you wish, Praetor." But Hakuno could clearly tell how hard Saber was trying to hide her true feelings as well as her own smile at Hakuno's "command". "Where you go, I will always follow."

Hakuno nodded, extending her hand out towards the light that glowed in front of her. As if reacting to her, the light began to approach and expand although in a more forceful way than the powerful light that emanated from Saber when they escaped from the Moon Cell. These lights felt more like they were trying to pull the two closer like a vacuum cleaner of sorts.

As they were enveloped in light once more, Hakuno was able to catch Saber's form materialize in front of her, smiling and wrapping her arms around Hakuno.

Hakuno returned her embrace, closing her eyes, waiting in anticipation for the new world that awaited them.

* * *

Hakuno had many scenarios playing through her mind about what travelling through a magical portal to a new universe would be like. She had expected to be an exhilarating sensation as she braced herself for whatever lay on the other side. She pictured it as a fairly easy and perhaps even calm process, like slowly pushing through an averagely strong current or walking through a large wall that felt like Jell-O.

She had expected so many more pleasant things from the gate to her freedom and right to live. As embarrassing as it was, she somewhat pictures stepping out of a circular-shaped hole in the air on the road or ground of whatever new world she ended up in, retaining a sensible and somewhat elegant appearance while the other occupants of that world looked at her in shock and awe due to her sudden and impossible appearance.

Peaceful, easy to pass through, and gentle. These were all that Hakuno expected.

None of these expectations were fulfilled.

The moment she was enveloped by the powerful light, she was met by an unimaginable, excruciating pain. There was just blinding light and intense pain. She suffered no physical damage, but still felt the sensation that led her to loathe the fact she was alive. Every single nerve in her body felt like it was on fire, like someone was slowly ripping her skin and flesh from her body and melting what laid underneath with boiling lava while jamming needles into his body at the same time.

Whatever pain she felt on the inside, the pain she felt on the inside was just as excruciating if not more-so. Her mouth went dry as a desert and it became near impossible to breathe. It felt like someone was filling every organ with hot lead, letting hit course through her veins and circulate the feeling all through her body.

No matter how painful it was, it would not numb Hakuno to it. While one would normally be blessed by becoming so in pain that their body becomes numb, but not Hakuno. She could not numb herself to it nor could she end it by falling unconscious. The intensity kept her consciousness. But perhaps losing consciousness was not the best thing to do in this abnormal space.

She wanted to scream, to reach out, but everything looked and felt the same. There was no one to call out to or touch, so it would have been futile either way.

It felt as if this space was tearing her apart molecule by molecule.

It was a cruel fate, one far crueler than the death she had been assured of in that Kaleidoscope-colored space or in the Moon Cell.

For this to be the end would be the worst joke that God and the rest of the universe had ever pulled on her.

No...She remembered the words she spoke to Saber. She promised they would see the new world together. No matter what stood in her path, she would not falter, even if she was inflicted the pain of a thousand Hells on her soul. She, who had observed the events of infinite realities, had broken the destiny that Fate had forced upon her and all of her alternate incarnations. In the Moon Cell, she had observed centuries in the span of a second, possessing centuries-worth of mental age.

She had defied such an omnipotent device in every possible way.

As she had in every battle, she would endure and persevere!

She was the Master of Saber, the Servant who won the final Holy Grail War! She would not be defeated by this pain!

And then she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Had it been seconds or millennia? Hakuno could not tell.

It was only now that Hakuno felt the true feeling of free-fall, the rushing of air past her face only a testament to the speed at which she fell, that she realized that the mind-breaking pain had completely faded away. All that existed at the moment was the calm, relieving breeze, providing her the cooling sensation she needed to cool the sensation of hot lead and lava that previously made her existence Hell.

But she still had no idea where she was free-falling from. But, in a way, it was reassuring. She was feeling the genuine rush of air blowing past her hair, not the non-existent current of air that existed in the Moon Cell or the supposed "dimensional gap" that did not possess true matter inside.

It was only now that she was free of those abnormal places, the pain having completely faded, that her body had decided to go numb. She couldn't move. Every muscle and limb felt so heavy, Hakuno's energy having been greatly reduced by the trauma she suffered. She felt so tired, but she couldn't sleep just yet. She still...She still had to do something...She couldn't keep free-falling like this. If it continued like this, she would keep falling until she hit some kind of surface and ended up as nothing more as a Hakuno-colored pancake on whatever qualified as the ground wherever this place was.

Her eye lids weren't as determined as she was, remaining heavy and shut.

But she can't sleep yet.

Hakuno kept repeating it to herself in her mind as she slowly opened her unwilling eyes, like a newborn baby fresh from their mother's womb.

That's where she saw it. Far beyond where she had begun falling. The space she never thought she would see again since the Preliminaries.

She saw the sky of the world, the long line far beyond her personal vision where the sun seemed to melt into the Earth with each sunset.

The blue, beautiful sky filled with clouds and beautiful light. Natural clouds. Natural light. A natural world.

She had made it.

She made it...She made it she made it she made it! She made it!

Against all of the odds that had been placed against her, Hakuno had managed to overcome every single one of them and survived to the new world that existed beyond the Moon Cell's influence. She was alive. In spite of all that she suffered and all that she had done, she was alive.

"Praetor!"

Hakuno's eyes widened at the sound of that oh-so-familiar voice. She looked in the air around her until a hand on her shoulder twisted her around, allowing Hakuno to stare into the beautiful emerald-green eyes of her beloved Servant, her prideful smile still present on her face.

"Have I not carried out my vows, Pr-" Saber's words were cut off as Hakuno threw herself at her, tackling her and wrapping her arms around the red-clad Servant's neck, burying her face into Saber's bosom. She was just so relieved that they had both made it through, that she had been able to keep her promise that she and her Servant would see this world together. For a brief moment of time, Saber was taken aback, but she smiled and returned her Master's embrace, becoming oblivious to the concern that was steadily growing in severity.

For that period of time, Hakuno had no worries whatsoever. She had done what she herself had thought impossible: Survive. She survived fight after fight within the Moon Cell and survived even the judgment of the omnipotent device itself. She felt invincible, the sharp winds blowing up past her being the ever-constant reminder of her long and unexpected victory.

She was free, she was alive, she was-

Falling towards the ocean below her at a disturbingly fast rate.

Hakuno had made the mistake of shattering her peace-of-mind by turning her gaze off to the side, looking towards the quickly-approaching Earth. She could somewhat make out the border between what she knew was ocean and what she knew was apparently a city or perhaps a country depending on how high up she was. Anything could seem small if you were high up enough, she supposed.

Of course, how high up she was wasn't really the problem.

It was how to reach the ground without ending up as flat as a human-pancake when she reached it.

Yes, that was perhaps her greatest concern.

"Saber!" Hakuno called the attention of her Servant, screaming so her voice could be heard above the powerful gusts blowing past them, making sure to stress how serious she was. "What are we going to do now?! How do we land?!"

Saber's expression became grim, unpleasant thoughts clearly going through her head. There were actually several ways Hakuno thought of to avoid death, but a fair number of them required either her or Saber's sacrifices and subsequent deaths in order to succeed. Hakuno did not desire to die nor would she ever sacrifice the life of someone she deeply cherishes for her own life.

Saber knew that. And there was no way to force Hakuno to go through with such a plan. Such forceful coercion would do nothing but result in both of their deaths.

"I cannot give an answer to that!" At the very least, Hakuno appreciated that Saber was honest. "Even if I used my body, which is not truly alive, to shield you, there would still be a great chance you would still perish upon impact and I would succumb to my injuries soon afterwards! And neither of us possess the magecraft needed to defy the laws of this world or the nullify its power over us! I-"

Hakuno's eyes widened in shock and realization. "That's it!" She exclaimed, a big smile appearing across her face, full of determination. "Saber, you're a genius!"

Before she could control her excitement,Hakuno clasped her hands on the sides of Saber's face, taking her Servant completely by surprise, and then clamped her lips down against Saber's. It was inexperienced, but very passionate, Hakuno only retaining a modicum of decorum due to their current perilous situation, pulling away after several seconds and quickly reaching into her pockets, leaving Saber with a stunned and surprised expression on her face.

Saber could only stare, unable to fully comprehend the sudden rush of courage and desire her Master had just displayed towards her. Often enough, when it came to Sabers *Ahem* "conquests", she was usually the instigator, the one who desired and who always took initiative. Most were too intimidated by her beauty and the aura of power she radiated as befitting an Emperor. It was incredibly unforeseen by her to have her usually quiet and sometimes emotionally blind Master to make such a gesture.

"Here it is!" Hakuno exclaimed in relief, pulling out a familiar device that had served so many purposes within the digital world. Hakuno had somewhat believed that it wouldn't be there, but if her clothes managed to follow her to the new world despite originally being made of digital material, then there was no reason that the PDA provided to her by the Moon Cell would not come as well.

"What are you planning, Praetor?!"

"Just watch!" Hakuno sounded more determined than ever before, her eyes unmoving from the screen. She clicked the on button and, surprisingly enough, it actually did turn on despite originally being a mass of 0's and 1's, similar to them until mere moments ago. Hakuno immediately swiped her thumb across the screen, moving past the starting screen. Numerous knots began to form in her stomach, the sight of the ever-approaching ground making her more and more uneasy with each passing second.

Even though they were unable to use it much before their final battle against Twice, there was one Mystic Code they possessed that could save their lives in this situation. It was pure circumstance that Hakuno and Saber happened upon the path that led to this certain Mystic Code. Because they had desired just a bit more time together, hiding it under the guise of "preparations". This circumstance led them to reminiscing in the now-empty labyrinth of the Moon Cell, leading to the confrontation with the abnormal existence (not unlike a Servant in a way) in the Moon Cell after which the two were more well-off than their opponent whom they defeated promptly after a great struggle.

A power that was only used three times before the end of the Holy Grail War.

"Formal Wear: Demonic Atlas!"

An odd, crimson and black bracelet suddenly appeared on Hakuno's wrist in a flash of light, radiating a power that only a Mystic Code could give off. This was the only item that could save their lives, so Hakuno had to focus. She closed her eyes, trying to conceive images in her head like she had done numerous times before. Like before, glowing lines, arranged like circuits, appeared within her mind's eye, allowing Hakuno to feel the current of power within herself. It was calm and controlled if a little weak. While high in quality due to the harsh training she underwent in the Moon Cell, Hakuno's Magic Circuits were still incredibly low when it came to efficiency.

The bracelet on her arm began to tingle as Hakuno began to channel her mana flow in a specific direction, gathering the power she needed to invoke the spell. She took one more breath, silently praying to whatever God that this worked. If it didn't she wouldn't have time to try anything else. They were almost at the ground/ocean.

"[Add_invalid()]!"

The bracelet glowed a reddish light. "Saber!" Hakuno, more for reassurance than necessity, wrapped her arms around her Servant, burying her face into Saber's chest, not able to bear to see how their situation played out. The light emanating from the bracelet started glowing bright and brighter until it began to wrap around both Hakuno and Saber, forming a solid layer around their bodies.

Hakuno could only estimate the amount of time before she and Saber hit the water, and with each second, she became more and more tense, anxious at the thought of the impact she was about to feel.

She whispered softly to herself to the point that Saber could not hear her.

"It will be alright...It will be alright...It will be al-"

The sound of the two hitting the water could be said to have made a noise similar to that of an explosion, an abnormal geyser of displaced water being thrown into the air due to the force of the two females' impact against the previously calm surface.

Under the water, it was not any less chaotic.

Hakuno could barely grasp her bearings, the impact causing her to be tossed around by the powerful currents resulting from the huge displacement of water. Hakuno just kept being spun around, beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous. She desperately wanted to scream, to throw-up, to let out some kind of reaction, but she knew that the moment she did, she would let go of the breath she had been holding and she would suffocate beneath the ocean's surface. She couldn't start swimming yet as, disoriented as she was, she was unable to tell up from down, the surface from the deep of the ocean. So she kept holding her breath for one...maybe two minutes. It took that long until she was finally able to balance herself out.

Judging from the fact she wasn't dead, it meant that her Code Cast had indeed worked! Just as she had hoped, the Demonic Atlas could nullify ANY damage, not just attacks, for the caster and the target It was a risky gamble, but it had held the greatest chances of survival for both her and Saber. It cost her quite a bit of her magic stores and left her even more tired than before, but she had done it...

Her lungs felt like they were on fire, but she was fairly certain she was right-side-up. It was cold, dark, and she couldn't breathe.

Yet, she was elated.

This was water. REAL water! This was the ocean! She was experiencing a grand part of the real world with her own two hands! Sure she was slowly beginning to suffocate because of it, but she was alive and able to experience it! Not flat as a pancake, not skewered, not blown up, not reduced to nothingness. She was ALIVE! Alive in a real life ocean rather than the fakes produced by the Moon Cell's data!

But this was not the time to focus on such euphoria. She had to get to the surface before she died in such an anti-climactic fashion.

She turned her gaze upwards, beginning to kick her legs back and forth, using her arms to claw through the water which seemed so determined to drag her back down into the depths of the ocean. But she refused to quit. She just kept swimming and swimming, trying to dig her way out of the water. Of course Hakuno was no professional swimmer, but the adrenaline that kept her moving despite all of the pain and exhaustion she had suffered thus far still hadn't worn off.

Claw. Kick. Claw. Kick. Claw. Kick.

Her movements were in such a pattern.

The moment she reached the surface, she would probably lose all of the adrenaline and either become unable to move or possibly fall unconscious due to her exhaustion, but she didn't care.

All that matters was that she had truly made it!

Hakuno had released a majority of her breath a while ago. Still, even though she was running on oxygen _fumes_ by this point, she was still able to move in spite of her arms and legs beginning to give out, just as they had been threatening to do countless times before.

She caught a glimpse of red before two familiar hands grasped Hakuno by the arms, dragging her forward, just as their owner had done time and time again despite Hakuno's individual weakness.

Time became unnoticeable to Hakuno. Her stamina was starting to completely vanish and she could swear she blacked out once or twice...

Then she was there, above the surface of the water.

She kept zoning in and out at various intervals.

Now that she wasn't in imminent danger, her energy had fallen through the ground.

If her head wasn't currently leaning against Saber's bosom, her body held in Saber's embrace, Hakuno either would have fallen forward and drowned while laying face-down on the water or she would have been dragged under the water by whatever current or wave that passed her by, yet again drowning her.

"We...We really did it...Saber...I did it..."

"Yes, Praetor. You've done well. You have earned a rest. I will take it from here." Saber's words were so soothing that Hakuno couldn't resist.

She immediately lost consciousness, finally and fully succumbing to her collective exhaustion.

* * *

 **There it is. It didn't go for as long as I wanted today, but it felt like such a shame to just cram everything into one single chapter. Still though, I will admit that this chapter wasn't everything I really wanted it to be, but it got the job done.**

 **Also, I wanted you all to know that I really have been working on this story and have no intentions of discontinuing it. This chapter didn't contain a lot of material from Campione. It was more of a continuation of the prologue in a way, but in a different chapter. Hakuno and Saber are officially in the world of Campione now. They're done with that.**

 **Next chapter will detail how Hakuno and Saber cope with their arrival in the new world and the limits they have been granted and the limits that have been removed from before.**

 **And no. The Add Invalid spell doesn't negate Authorities. It can negate damage caused by Authorities, but it can't stop things like curses or summonings or territory effects or stuff like that. It only negates the damage caused by ONE attack. It's not over-powered because it takes a lot of mana to use. Hakuno drained herself of the last of her energy with that spell.**

 **...Mmm...Anything else I need to cover here?...**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **This is Shirou Fujimura, signing off!**


End file.
